Caesar Salazar
' Salazar bros.jpg|salazar brothers ScreenHunter 19 Mar. 27 05.44.jpg|cesar ScreenHunter 20 Mar. 27 06.55.jpg|rex and cesar Rex bed hair.jpg|???? Rexdvdvolume1.jpg|generator rex DVD 140px-E V O Rex.png|rex EVO Rex circe holding hands.jpg|circe holding rex hands ' 'Csillag patrik ' is Rex's older brother and makes his first appearance in the episode "Mixed Signals." He also has adoptive relatives in Mexico in episode "Night Falls" which Rex cousins are werewolf like E.V.O.s. History César (the Spanish variant of Caesar) was born and raised in small remote town where he went to school and received basic education. 2.13, "Night Falls" Since he was a kid he was distinguished by his extraordinary inventiveness. 2.13, "Night Falls" At some point César along with his parents - Violeta and Rafael Salazar - had been traveling all around the world. After Rex was born, the whole family settled in Geneva, Switzerland. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Yet still he and Rex were comming back to the small town for summer holidays 2.13, "Night Falls". Later César, alongside his parents, started the nanite research team in Abysus. During the research, the scientists divided into groups - each having different ideas about how to use the power coming from nanites. Due to the unfortunate event, Rex was gravely hurt and only an infusion of nanites could save him. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Yet the successful operation did not convince the others to change their plans. One of the scientists, sabotaged the project, which caused a massive explosion, and it was Rex's new powers (which were, most likely, a side-effect of the previous infusion) that saved César and Rex during the Nanite Event. Just before the explosion, César fled to his research pod and activated its subspace engines to get away. The engines were super charged and launched the pod into orbit at super speeds. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" The speed he was travelling at was so great that in the fifteen minutes it took to take control over the machine, five years had gone by in the rest of the world. It explains how and why he has not aged one bit. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Dark Passage César was first mentioned to Rex by Dr. Rylander, which brought hope to Rex that he might learn more about himself once they both met. Mixed Signals Although it happened much later, César finally makes an appearance. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" His first priority was to find Gabriel Rylander (unaware he was dead) since Rylander was in charge of looking after the Control nanite he simply sent a schematic of a transmitter to it which would have made it build it and then Cesar could have traced it. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Unaware that his younger brother had the nanite inside of him, needless to say that he's alive and there, César came across Rex, who was shocked and confused, with obvious joy. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" César instantly, after a greeting and hug, reacted protectively, ignorant of Providence's intentions and relations to Rex, and attempted to get his younger brother to "safety". Rex agreed to go along with him despite Holiday's, Bobo's and Six's initial hesitance, so César took him out of Providence to his own lab. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Appearance César is a tall man in his twenties. Being fully Hispanic (half-Mexican and half-Argentinian), César has a darker skin-tone, brown eyes and dark hair which seems to be naturally spiky. He wears a sandy-yellow vest with with green long sleeved shirt underneath and green pants. César also wears heavy, military-like boots. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" When working in his lab he wears safety goggles. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Before the Nanite Event, he wore a blue dress shirt with a red tie under a white lab coat. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" He also has light blue pajama. 2.13, "Night Falls" Personality César's personality is akin to that of a mad scientist, coming off to Rex and the others as a tad out of whack from reality, yet he seems to be aware of his own eccentricities as demonstrated when Rex asked him, "Are you crazy?!" to which he replies, "Depends on who you ask." Although having no amnesia, César has an information gap due to his five year absence in sub-speed caused by the explosion blast at the Abysus research facility. He is very upbeat, curious and quite over-protective of his younger brother. In fact, it seems some of César's less "weird" traits are shared with Rex, such as his sense of humour and loyalty. César seems to be fearless, as long as science is involved, as he was not afraid of the mutations due to his work on nanites. As he had previously mentioned, he and his colleagues had expected mutations, but nothing like the present E.V.O.'s and had stood in front of many without worrying about being harmed. Thus far, it seems that he is generally not afraid of anything, as made apparent by not only the E.V.O. situations, but the way he barged into Providence without prior worry. César is known to have a unique taste for food; especially pizza, with his favourite topping being salmon and pineapples. He also enjoys smoothies - although the way he makes them is quite controversial. Powers/Abilities Inventions As a skilled inventor, César can build his own unique devices to defend himself, such as the sonic-wave hand-held device that can knock people out. He has his own mobile high-tech lab from the original Nanite Event which contains a huge collection of inventions from the initial Abysus lab which "Van Kleiss would love to get his hands on." Intellect Despite being ignorant to the last five years, César still trumps other scientists with his knowledge about the nanites, as he was the one who contributed to and worked on the original nanite project with his parents. He is the only known person besides Van Kleiss still alive that took part in the project. Fighting skills Although Cesar knows how to fight he has normal human strength and is unable to take down opponents stronger than him 2.13, "Night Falls" Relationships Rex César seems to consider Rex as important, calling him by the Spanish word for endearment, "mijo," quite often. On the other hand, Rex's feelings about his older brother seem mixed. While he is happy to have found his long-lost brother, he says he considers Six, Holiday, Bobo, and the rest of Providence the ones he has a connection with, as due to Rex's amnesia, César is still a stranger to him. Rex still worries of when Van Kleiss told him, " You may not want to hear what I have to say, but this one comes for free. Do not put your trust in Cesar. He is not the man you believe him to be.". Rex now believes that Cesar may be the cause of the original Nanite event, since Van Kleiss made it evident "that as brilliant as Cesar is, he's...not quite "right".", blatantly pointing out that Cesar has mental problems beyond his normal quirkiness. White Knight White Knight has expressed his interest in César, stating that the man could be of use to them with his extensive intellect and knowledge on nanites and to thus give him whatever he needs. Agent Six Six disagrees with White, and believes that he will be more of a hindrance and a major liability than an assistance to Providence due to his involvement in the original nanite project. Doctor Holiday Holiday shares mutual feelings with White on the issue, believing the other scientist will prove useful as he had practically helped in inventing the nanites. Van Kleiss It is seen that they don't have a friendly relationship as César shows great hatred towards Van Kleiss, describing him as a "third-rate lab hack." The feelings are most likely mutual, as Van Kleiss is shown to be irritated by César's return. ZAG-RS César is the original creator of ZAG-RS, which was initally designed to be a nanite decontainmination program at the Nanite laboratory in Abysus before the event. ZAG-RS is also revealed to have the voice of Rex and César's deceased mother, Violeta Salazar. Trivia * He is Rex's only known living blood relative. * It has been hinted he can, unintentionally, communicate (even control at some point) to Rex through his nanites. * He says it makes him laugh when Rex tries to speak Spanish. * He calls Rex mijo ''which is his word of endearment. ''Mijo ''is abbreviation of ''mi hijo, which in Spanish means "my boy". * Due to being in his twenties (and not aging for five years), he would have been at least ten-years-old when Rex was born as Rex grew by five years while Caesar's vehicle was flying at super-speed. * Cesar was, so far, the only character shown sleeping in clothes different than what he wears every day. 2.13, "Night Falls" References Category:Characters Category:People at the Nanite Event Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists